


О начальниках, котах и друзьях

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Кот Тони всегда был недружелюбен с друзьями своего хозяина, и поэтому они долго не задерживались. Но все изменилось, когда в доме Сэма Уилсона появился его начальник Джеймс Барнс. Вот тогда Тони повел себя совершенно иначе.





	1. Chapter 1

— Она ушла! Из-за тебя, исчадие ада!

Сэм Уилсон орал на своего кота уже некоторое время, а тот лишь вальяжно развалился на диване, где ещё недавно его хозяин отдыхал со своей девушкой. Теперь уже бывшей.

— Ты — маленькое чудовище!

И это чудовище никого не подпускало к хозяину: кот вечно шипел и пытался поцарапать каждую из пассий, что появлялись у Сэма. Поначалу это не казалось чем-то настолько ужасным или удивительным: в конце концов, эти животные всегда были непредсказуемы. Однако когда уже пятая девушка после истерики из-за «бешеного комка шерсти» хлопнула дверью, это окончательно вывело Уилсона из себя.

— Почему ты вечно нападаешь на них?

— Мяу…

Сэм медленно выдохнул, покачав головой; ему нужно было успокоиться и выпить, определённо. Потому что в таких случаях алкоголь был необходим. Интересно, почему кот настолько остро реагирует на этих девушек? То, что его питомец, невероятный собственник, Сэм знал наверняка, но у него не пропадало стойкое ощущение, что причина крылась в другом: Наташу с Клинтом, с которыми он проводил достаточно времени, кот одобрял. Каждый раз, как друзья наведывались к Сэму в гости, кот запрыгивал к кому-нибудь из них на коленки и засыпал.

Но то, впрочем, были друзья: не стоило исключать то, что питомец просто к ним привык. Или, может, Сэм действительно не умел выбирать хороших девушек? По крайней мере, кроме этой мысли у Уилсона не было нормального объяснения происходящему.

— Вот скажи мне, что тебе на этот раз не понравилось? В чём проблема? Энтони, отвечай.

— Мяу…

— Ох…

Сэм устало плюхнулся на диван рядом с чуть подскочившим от того котом и прикрыл глаза. Это было невыносимо. И что ему теперь делать? Пойти в клуб с котом, и на кого он не будет шипеть, с тем и знакомиться? Глупости.

— Мяу…

Из раздумий Сэма вывел вездесущий питомец, который забрался на спинку дивана и пытался нежно тереться об его шею. Уилсон беззлобно хмыкнул после пары секунд, развернулся и взял ласкающегося кота на руки, положив к себе на колени, а затем начал гладить его.

— И что мне делать с тобой, Тони? Я всё равно тебя люблю.

— Мяу…

После этого кот закрыл веки и спустя несколько минут, кажется, задремал, пока Сэм продолжал сидеть на диване и неспешно его поглаживать. Действительно, а что ему ещё оставалось? Пожалуй, пусть всё течёт своим чередом: однажды появится кто-то, кого этот вредный, но обожаемый кот одобрит.

Пусть и считалось, что шестое чувство не существует, нельзя было совершенно исключать мысль, что оно имелось у многих личностей, а у некоторых — развито до феноменального чутья. То, что животные, а в особенности кошки, могли им похвалиться, не являлось секретом. Поэтому иногда Сэму казалось, что Тони каким-то образом чувствует, кто способен навредить хозяину. Может, он и правда не слишком хорошо разбирается в женщинах.

— Возможно, ты и прав, Тони, — тихонько проговорил Сэм. — Доверимся судьбе. Человек, которого ты одобришь, и станет моей второй половинкой.

На этом поразмыслив, Уилсон сам постепенно погрузился в сон. Ему, впрочем, не было суждено продлиться долго, и вскоре Сэм оказался разбужен надоедливой трелью мобильного. Взглянув на экран, он нервно потёр лоб и вздохнул. Он сильно ненавидел своего начальника Джеймса Барнса, чьё имя сейчас высвечивалось на экране.

— Да, мистер Барнс?

— Уилсон, ты сделал калибровку объекта H1C23?

— Да, я закончил ещё вчера вечером. Нужно только протестировать, поэтому мы наметили выезд на завтра, — потянувшись и зевнув, ответил Сэм, заранее осознавая, что поспать, видимо, не удастся.

— Отчёт готов? — строгим голосом продолжал начальник. И это Сэма бесило.

Джеймс Барнс был настолько серьёзным, что порой это смущало некоторых сотрудников. Ходили слухи, что никто ни разу не видел, как он улыбался. А ещё его левая рука была металлической, хотя он и тщательно скрывал её под одеждой. Сэм был одним из немногих, кто знал, что Барнс служил в армии. Там, в одной из стычек с противником, он и потерял её. И теперь, вернувшись домой, он получил должность начальника отдела испытаний в компании "Красная звезда", которая занималась разработкой высокотехнологичного вооружения и являлась одним из основных поставщиков оборонной промышленности США.

— Да, мистер Барнс, я возьму его с собой, и вы почитаете во время испытаний.

— Мне нужно сделать это раньше. Я заеду через час. Обсудим.

После этого связь прервалась: отрицательного ответа Барнс, кажется, не был намерен принять. И только начальника в доме ему ещё не хватало… Быстро скинув ошалевшего от подобных действий кота на диван, Сэм помчался в спальню, чтобы распечатать отчёт. В конце концов, Барнс никогда не опаздывает.

***

Через час Джеймс Барнс позвонил в дверь Сэма, и тот, сломя голову, побежал открывать. Нельзя было заставлять человека ждать.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс, — пытаясь мило улыбаться, произнёс Сэм. — Проходите. Я сейчас принесу отчёт.

В этот момент в прихожую лениво завалился Тони, но, увидев на пороге незнакомца, предсказуемо выгнулся дугой и зашипел. Да уж, этому угрюмому человеку здесь было не место: это понимал даже питомец Сэма. Кот плавно продолжал приближаться к Барнсу, будто заинтересованно, однако шипеть при этом не переставал.

— Тони, перестань, — наклонившись, негромко проворчал Сэм. — Он − мой начальник. Ты ведёшь себя, как собственник.

— Не беспокойтесь, Уилсон, идите за отчётом. Кот — это не проблема.

— Он царапается.

— Коты — умные существа, и если он такой же, как и вы, то думаю, всё будет в порядке, — без тени сомнений заявил Барнс, снимая куртку.

Сэм удивлённо посмотрел на начальника. Это что сейчас было? Похвала?

— Эм… Вы проходите в гостиную, я сейчас вернусь.

И Сэм побежал наверх, чтобы спуститься уже с отчётом, который должен был допечататься. Ведь он полчаса бегал по району и искал заправку для картриджа принтера, который, как выяснилось, был пуст.

Буквально минуту спустя Сэм вернулся, но картина, что он увидел, заставила его в шоке выронить бумаги из рук.

Его кот, вредный и противный, но любимый кот, преспокойно отдыхал на коленках его начальника и мило мурлыкал, когда Барнс поглаживал животное по спине. Самым удивительным, однако, было другое: Джеймс Барнс улыбался.

— У вас милый кот, Уилсон. Как зовут?

— Т-т-тони. Но как?

— Животные меня любят. Мой пёс тоже меня обожает.

Сэм поражённо наблюдал за происходящим. К нему вдруг пришло странное осознание: больше всего его завораживала улыбка Барнса… Джеймса… Чёрт. Она ведь действительно была, ему не почудилось; такая искренняя, тёплая, располагающая и добрая. И в этот момент Сэм почувствовал, как к щекам подступает жар и как сердце начинает биться быстрее и более хаотично. Он даже не услышал, как Барнс позвал его, чтобы тот, наконец, отдал ему в руки документы.

— Уилсон, вы собираетесь предоставлять мне отчёт?

— Что?

Сэм помотал головой, пытаясь вернуться в реальность от того, что увидел. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять отчёт, лежавший на полу. Всё происходящее казалось слишком… Просто слишком. Сэма не было в комнате всего ничего, и за это ничтожное время шипящий кот, подозрительно косившийся на незнакомца, теперь словно не чаял в нём души. Теперь спутавшиеся мысли в голове окончательно превратились в кашу.

Барнс? Тони одобрил его начальника? Как Джеймсу Барнсу вообще удалось очаровать этого кота?!

У Сэма не была ответа на этот вопрос. Но он должен был это выяснить.


	2. Chapter 2

— Что с тобой сегодня происходит? Ты какой-то задумчивый. Что-то случилось?

Клинт осыпал Сэма вопросами почти с самого утра, как они выехали на полигон, но тот был не настроен на них отвечать. Он и сам не совсем понимал, что с ним происходило. Точнее, догадывался, только вот говорить об этом пока готов не был. Потому что ну кто ему поверит?

Друзья и коллеги с работы считали его шутником, частенько воспринимая его слова подобным образом, и не зря. Однако большинству нравилась эта черта Уилсона, и тот это знал. Но сейчас ему бы точно не поверили, если бы он, даже будучи серьёзным, рассказал о том, что видел позавчера.

У него всё никак не выходила из головы улыбка начальника, гладящего его кота. Джеймс Барнс каким-то неведомым образом подружился с его котом.

— Знаешь, Клинт, я сейчас не настроен говорить об этом.

— Сэм, ты же знаешь, что, если ты не расскажешь, я позвоню Нат.

— Я не расколюсь даже под её пытками.

Клинт задумчиво посмотрел на друга: с ним явно произошло нечто этакое, и теперь Сэм вёл себя не так, как обычно. Подобное странное поведение настораживало. Обычно Уилсон шутил, улыбался, а здесь…

— Что-то с Тони? Ну же, я ведь беспокоюсь.

— Клинт, как буду готов, расскажу. В конце концов, могут у меня быть тайны? А то вы с Нат…

Грозно зыркнув на друга, Клинт отвернулся. Сколько можно было припоминать то, что свои отношения они с Наташей скрывали даже от Сэма?

Тем временем Наташа вместе с их начальником Джеймсом Барнсом ехала в другой машине, шедшей впереди. Долгое время в пути они провели в тишине, пока Барнс не нарушил молчание.

— Наталья, вы можете рассказать мне поподробнее об Уилсоне?

— Сэме? — Наташа удивилась.

— Да. Я знаю, что вы дружите, вот и захотелось узнать у вас.

— Не думала, что вы замечаете такие вещи.

— Я вижу достаточно много, мисс Романофф, и даже то, что вы с мистером Бартоном давно в отношениях.

В этот миг глаза Наташи округлились. Откуда он знает? Они же никому не говорили, кроме Сэма и Ванды. Ну, и Беннеру пришлось признаться: он всё равно догадался самостоятельно. Но Барнс? И для чего ему знать о Сэме?

— Вы же не собираетесь увольнять Сэма? — после паузы осторожно поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, — совершенно невозмутимо отозвался Джеймс. — Зачем я буду так поступать с одним из лучших специалистов своего отдела? Мне просто интересно, что он за человек.

— Тогда, мистер Барнс…

— Можно просто Джеймс.

Наташа вопросительно посмотрела на него. И в какой момент это утро перестало казаться нормальным?

— У вас всё в порядке, Джеймс? — немного неловко произнесла Наташа непривычное имя. — Всё же вы наш начальник, и это…

— А вы мой заместитель, Наталья, — в прежней манере заметил Барнс. — В общем, просто зови меня Джеймс. Или для друзей я Баки.

Наташа не нашлась, что ответить: такие резкие перемены в настроении начальника, обычно бывшего более отстранённым, слегка пугали. Надо будет срочно сообщить об этом Клинту и Сэму. Уилсону тем более. Их суровый начальник вдруг начал добреть? На это точно должна иметься причина.

— Так расскажешь мне об Уилсоне?

— Ну… — многозначительно посмотрев на Джеймса, начала Нат. — Служил вместе с Клинтом. Затем получил квалификацию инженера-испытателя, ещё есть психологическое образование. Иногда мы вместе подрабатываем волонтёрами в центре психологической помощи военным, которые были в местах боевых действий. Он хороший человек, правда, с питомцем не повезло. Кот у него очень милый, но вредный.

— Не могу не согласиться, — внезапно заметил Джеймс. — Тони действительно милый кот.

После этих слов Барнс быстро замолчал, осознав, что допустил просечку, а Наташа вновь округлила глаза от удивления. А откуда он знает про Тони?!

— Погодите, что…

— Мы приехали, — в этот момент произнёс водитель, останавливаясь недалеко от полигона, где их уже ожидали.

— Спасибо за ответ на мой вопрос, — кивнул Баки и вылез из машины, а затем отправился к палатке, где должно было располагаться начальство. В том же месте его ждал и руководитель испытаний — его друг, Скотт Лэнг.

В это время Сэм и Клинт также вылезли из автомобиля и приблизились к Наташе, до сих пор пребывавшей в ошарашенном состоянии.

— Ну, как оно, с начальством ехать? — усмехнулся Уилсон, перекидывая сумку через плечо.

— Я бы на твоём месте так бы не смеялась, Сэмми, — серьёзно отозвалась Нат, пристально глядя на друга. — Начальник интересовался тобой. И как ты умудрился привлечь его внимание?

Теперь пришла очередь Сэма удивляться: Барнс интересовался им? Зачем? Может, его котяра тогда что-то натворил или нечто подобное. Иных предположений у Сэма не возникало. Он совершенно не понимал, что вообще происходило последние два дня: как будто кто-то нарочно сталкивает его с этим хмурым человеком.

Спустя пару минут Сэм отправился готовиться к испытанием, а Клинт так и остался стоять рядом с Нат у машины. Дождавшись, пока друг отойдёт от них на некоторое расстояние, та произнесла:

— Знаешь, я спрашивала, для чего тот интересуется: сказал, что точно не для увольнения. И у меня возникла такая мысль… Возможно, суровое начальство очаровано нашим Сэмми.

— Нет, — без всяких сомнений протянул Клинт, неверяще качнув головой. — Наташа, нет. Я, конечно, знаю, что у вас в России любят сводить людей, но после последнего раза в этом участвовать не хочу. Ванда все ещё злится за случай с Виженом.

— Клинт, Барнс знаком с Тони! — горячо оспорила Наташа. — И он сказал, что этот кот милый. Тони — милый кот!

Прошло, наверное, несколько секунд, прежде чем Клинт сумел что-то сказать.

— Хорошо, я в деле. Но нужно удостовериться, что это правда.

— А для этого нам нужен план, — улыбаясь, ответила Наташа.

***

Как только Баки вошёл в палатку, тут же послышался голос Скотта Лэнга — руководителя инженерного отдела в целом, а ещё его хорошего друга, благодаря которому Джеймс и попал в компанию.

— Как доехало наше уже растопленное ледяное сердце?

— Ещё раз назовешь меня так, и я не посмотрю на то, кто ты, — недовольно буркнул Баки, ставя сумку на стол. — Я не ледяное сердце.

— А я как сказал? Ладно. Как доехали-то?

— Всё в порядке. Начнём как только все будут готовы. Я читал отчёт Уилсона, первоначальные испытания крыльев прошли успешно.

— И когда ты только успел? Даже я ещё не видел этих бумаг.

— Я заехал к нему за документами, — честно ответил Баки, понимая, что за этим последует новая волна шуточек.

— И как я сразу не догадался! — радостно воскликнул Скотт. — И как поживает твой предмет воздыхания?

— У меня нет предмета воздыхания, Скотт, — упрямо поправил Джеймс, не имея никакого желания говорить на подобную тему. — Сэм Уилсон — отличный инженер, а большего и не требуется.

Скотт недоверчиво повёл бровью, но противоречить не стал. Он не сомневался: Баки сам скоро поймёт, насколько ошибается. Тем более, зная своего друга, Лэнг был полностью уверен, что это произойдёт в ближайшем времени. Баки всегда слишком быстро влюблялся в людей, но Сэм Уилсон стал исключением. В этом случае Барнсу потребовалось время. И хоть тот это до сих пор отрицал, по Баки было видно, что всё-таки это правда.

Через несколько часов представился случай, который помог в этом удостовериться.

***

Баки пристально наблюдал за тем, как Клинт и Наташа пытаются привести Сэма в сознание. Испытания крыльев пошли не по плану, поэтому Уилсону пришлось приземлится с помощью парашюта.

— Спокойствие, только спокойствие, Бак, — проговорил за его спиной Скотт, который явно чувствовал, что эмоции из друга вот-вот готовы вырваться.

Но Барнс не пойми откуда вдруг достал бутылку с водой и решительным шагом направился в сторону уже очухивающегося Сэма.

— Вот, выпей, — он протянул бутылку Уилсону, первые несколько секунд будто смотревшего сквозь него. — А теперь объясните мне, мистер Уилсон, какого чёрта вы вытворяете?! Что пошло не так?

— Я не уверен, — неловко пробормотал Сэм, избегая смотреть начальнику в глаза. — Я просто летал, а затем двигатель начал барахлить, и я еле успел сообразить, что делать.

— Вы тестировали крылья несколько раз! И в вашем отчёте всё было идеа…

— Нам нужно время, мистер Барнс. Мы с Клинтом найдём поломку.

— Зачем было выписывать круги на такой скорости? Крылья для такого пока не предназначены! Да ещё и на такой высоте! — неожиданно сильно повысил голос Джеймс, взмахнув руками. — А если бы парашют ещё не сработал? Тогда мы бы соскребали остатки одного из лучших инженеров Земли?

— Я…

— Ещё раз такое вытворите, мистер Уилсон, я уволю вас. Да к чёрту!

Баки резко развернулся и устремился прочь: нужно было отдышаться, потому что эмоции и волнения захлёстывали его. Как можно одновременно быть таким умным, но таким безответственным? Испытатели должны быть всегда начеку!

И чтобы они делали, если бы всё случилось ещё хуже? Джеймсу не хотелось представлять, хоть и жуткие картины сами лезли в голову. Всё шло наперекосяк. И Баки даже не понимал, когда это началось, когда он стал так волноваться. Нет, он всегда переживал за коллег, пусть и не показывал этого: он ведь суровый начальник. Но когда он стал так сильно беспокоиться о Уилсоне?

Может, после того, как застал его заснувшим на рабочем месте с чертежами, когда на часах было почти одиннадцать вечера? Или, может, когда случайно столкнулся с ним на банкетном вечере компании?

Или и вовсе с самого начала, как только пришёл работать в это место?

— И ты ещё говоришь, что ледяное сердце не растоплено? — послышался сзади негромкий голос Скотта.

— Крылья не были предназначены к такому полёту, и он это знал. Это нарушение инструкции!

Скотт помотал головой и, тяжело вздохнув, вновь вернулся на площадку полигона, оставляя Джеймса наедине со своими мыслями. Спорить с ним сейчас было бесполезно.

Тем временем Наташа и Клинт отвели Сэма в медпункт, а сами остались ждать снаружи.

— Ну что? Убедился? — тихо спросила Нат, пусть и пребывая сейчас не в лучшем настроении.

— Нат… Ты думаешь, он будет хорошей кандидатурой?

— Клинт, Барнс хоть и кажется хмурым, но он не всегда был таким.

— О чём ты?

— Я навела о нём справки в своё время. Так что просто поверь. Я вижу людей, и думаю, что Барнс будет идеальной кандидатурой для Сэма. Учитывая их характеры, они найдут общий язык.

— А как быстро ты подружилась с Уилсоном? Напомнить? — чуть улыбнулся Клинт, в ответ на что Наташа легонько хмыкнула.

— Со временем найдут.


End file.
